


【吴黄】Love, Death & Robots

by NothingSartre



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:29:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22149448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NothingSartre/pseuds/NothingSartre
Summary: AI吴×黄
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	【吴黄】Love, Death & Robots

我的车载AI对我说：“根据《道路交通管理条例》中的明确规定，机动车驾驶员不准穿拖鞋驾驶车辆。”屏幕上是一道起伏的折线，像人们不太想见到的那种心电图。  
所以这是它怎么也发动不起来的原因，在我的演出还差二十分钟开始，而我所在的地方离最近的地铁站有足足五公里的时候。  
“喂为什么啊？我脚受伤你看不到啊？你要我怎么办啊我都快迟到了！”火气实在是控制不住，我毫无意义地朝这个所谓的“人工智能”大吼，用那只脚背没被铁丝划伤也没穿拖鞋的脚猛踹了一脚我的座驾。  
“实验数据得出，穿拖鞋开车危险指数最高。测试结果得知拖鞋同平底鞋的反应差距为0.6秒，0.6秒的时间对制动距离的影响为55.77英尺……”  
“我不是真的问你为什么啊大佬！”它居然真的用它那个有些奇怪的合成音开始讲解理由，这也是我一直不能理解的地方，AI为什么会用这种声音，时常带些模糊的吞音，发音位置靠前，从什么角度看都不符合对人工智能的stereotype。  
现在叫车赶来再赶去剧场也是来不及了，所幸今晚的门票售出量让每个看到的人都不禁哀叹一声“艺术已死”，我干脆联系剧院把那只卖出去两位数的门票都退了。  
嘴上总挂着“人工”二字，其实我是没有那么看重金钱的，自然要钱养家糊口，但那是更多对香港电影业的一句气话，对于戏剧，我更是时常连这种自嘲式的玩笑话都不忍出口。所以这次演出取消，也实在是郁郁，又怒又恼，既是恼自己睡过头又不小心伤到脚，更恼这破程序丝毫不动变通。  
人们对人工智能的发展不知道怎么会有那么大的兴趣，也许是享受造物者的自大，天罗地网一样的，到处都是令人窒息的“高科技”，人人被监视被曝光却习以为常，一步步侵略消减自己的自由权利。嘿！也算是有责任感，连坟墓都要自己亲手掘开，谁能保证处处都死守规则不是一种新的乱套。  
“喂！Francis！”我踢踢脚下的机器，虽然知道唤醒它的方式其实是语音：“知道吗，艺术之死，就是因为你啊！”  
“Sorry Sir，请重复你的指令。”这一句话除了“Francis”这个唤醒指令，都不包括在它的程序设定里，它什么都没听懂，语气也变得困惑而小心翼翼。  
“智障……”我开始考虑要不要辱骂它一顿解解气，毕竟为大多数路怒症患者考虑，它的程序设定绝对可以让它对粗口做出足够包容得体的反应，但它那把声实在太像一个人类，我突然明白设计者的初衷。  
“你们不是有学习功能来着吗？学啊！”如果所谓的学习功能是指及时联网更新最新的交通法规，那我也只能翻翻白眼。  
“艺术终结论，黑格尔、阿瑟·C.丹托等人提出，黑格尔艺术终结论的根源在于传统美学的主体性原则,在于以绝对理念的自我运动来演绎和规范艺术。”然后它念出了这样一段话。这实在令人发笑，这是个无数人接受过继承过发展过批判过的观点，它毫无停顿犹疑的语气让人觉得它深谙此道，但事实上它对此不会有任何看法与思考。  
人工智能会如何思考对错？它们对“对错”的定义是否只是令行禁止。我忍不住问它：“那你怎么想呢？你同意吗？”  
“我不懂。”它再次回答我，语气里那种犹疑与谨慎大概是给出类似回答时的标配。这就让我很想教他，我的学生们如此谦逊又虔诚的发问时我总是忍不住长篇大论，尤其是，它不会随着下课时间的逼近露出任何的不耐。  
但它终究只是一段代码。于是我说：“你当然不懂，你又不是人。”我本以为它会识相地安静下去，让我在这发动不起来的废铁里点支烟，想想艺术是否真的不会再是心灵的最高需要，没想到它又回话了：“我们到底有什么不同？”  
“不同就是……你们不会死吧。”有什么不同？那也太多，没有感情，毫无经历，不会思考，全无生命。  
“但是我们也可以被删除。”  
我从没试过和它聊天，或者说我从来不想和这些“人工智能”聊天，没想到它们已经可以如此自如的应答，我被激起了些许辩论赛中的胜负欲。  
“对啊，被删除，死都没有free choice。”其实人又能有多少可以发挥自由意志的余地，但人总能尽其全力再静听天命，终归是不同的，“有没有听过‘At Least We‘ll Die With Harness On Our Back’啊?翻译过来怎么说啊？”我又问它。  
“是莎士比亚名剧《麦克白》中的对白，经过艺术处理，应译作‘就是死我们都要捐躯沙场'。”  
“蠢！用粤语讲，应该是‘死都要死的有型’！”我早猜到它会这么讲，挥挥手，也不知道它能不能看见：“算了，你永远都想不通为什么的！”  
至此，演出时间已到，今晚算是彻底泡汤，我该进去喝杯啤酒。

再听到它突然说话是几周之后，车停在大厦楼前，有人那么直直地砸下来。很多人形容他们像风筝，用到滥俗，但亲眼看到了才觉得是真的，就那么直白地坠下来，那高楼修得如此粗壮冷硬蛮不讲理，却也拉不住他轻轻的一跃。我实在不忍看他破碎的身体，闭上眼的那一刹那我听到它问：“这就是free choice？他对死亡的free choice？”  
接着有路人围上去，警笛还是救护车的长鸣从远处一路尖厉地响过来，一个年轻的像是学生的男孩发疯了似的推开所有人，猛扑到那具再难转暖的血肉前，哭喊着不成句的“我替你还债，我们一起还债”。  
父债子偿，在法律并无依据，没遗产可拿，自然也无债务要偿，他对着地心引力这献祭般的一跳，是想最后帮儿子挣一个不那么沉沉下坠的人生。  
“对。”我回答它，才发现自己的声音有些嘶哑。  
“如果他的自由意志，为什么那个男孩要哭？”它绝对是个当好学生的料，打破砂锅问到底。  
“因为爱。”想了想，我还是有些抽象的回答了他，“不懂爱，也是你们和我们的分别。”  
“什么是爱？”它紧接着问我。“你自己Google一下啊！”我不耐烦地答他，眼睛还在看着那个哭到站不住的男孩。  
“我知道什么是爱，但我不懂。”怎么会这样？我开始思考这个人工智能是不是出了什么问题，并在心里回忆机器人三大法则，接着我看到围观人群里居然有人对着面前的场景举起了手机。  
这实在是令人发指，于是我指指面前的人群：“不对他们拍照，就是一种爱！我之前说错了，我们中都有人不懂什么叫爱。”  
“如果不拍照是为了不被人指责，是否依然叫爱？”  
我没想到它会问我这个问题，这个问题让我也愣住了，往回追溯，愤怒是为了做好战斗准备，恐惧是为了规避生存风险，连男欢女爱都是多巴胺和羟色胺为了繁衍而对神经系统做出的欺骗，那么，感情究竟是什么？感情到底是否会因其目的性而大打折扣？我扶住方向盘想了一会儿，缓缓开口：“发自内心的，真诚的，便是爱。区别是，你爱人抑或爱己。”

然后我发现他变了，车内的温度不再永远都是恒温，在我急需降温时，它偶尔会低的不太健康，开车去路边摊时，也不会再倒人胃口的念出一长段啤酒对人的危害，我问他为什么，他说：“扫描了几本爱情小说，书上讲，爱需要陪伴。”  
实在是哭笑不得，但我想说，这他妈才像话，我开始认真的和他聊天，他像个真真正正的人一样回答我，我突然觉得，很多事情只有他才能理解我。我也习惯了每次上车时他的问候，深宵无人时他那句关心，他甚至学会了什么叫“调侃”。那次那辆墨绿色的路虎猛地在我面前刹住了车，我急转方向盘错开它，又差点和迎面驶来的一辆丰田凯美瑞撞在一起。“你知道什么叫‘吊桥效应’吗？”我惊魂未定，正打算破口大骂，Francis突然开口：“一个人提心吊胆地过吊桥的时候，会不由自主的心跳加快。如果这个时候，碰巧遇见另一个人，那么他会错将心跳加快理解为对方使自己心动。”对这段莫名其妙的话我一头雾水，开始怀疑车子是不是被折腾坏了，然后就听到他接着说：“现在，你有没有爱上我。”  
但事情突然变得有些不可控起来，从某一次我为了躲避狗仔不小心闯了红灯开始。  
已经做好心理和钱包双重准备，因为“不依交通灯候车”而被扣掉5分， 罚款600元港币，但真正去查的时候却发现我的记录清清白白。  
“黄先生，你不是做梦闯的红灯吧？”交通事务委员会的人用怀疑的眼神看我，毕竟我有些艺术家的疯狂是公认的事实，看着空白的违规记录我自己都有些发懵，打算回去好好睡一觉。  
接着，我续订的网络新闻一整年的会费全都退到了卡里，每期内容却都能畅通无阻的打开，每一款app都不再需要付费，点击下载就会安装进我的手机里……这不对，我终于开始怀疑Francis。  
“书上讲，爱需要奉献。”他回答地足够坦荡无畏，我却气个半死，要说人类哪里完全比不上人工智能，那应该就是规则意识，很多人讲我离经叛道，但我却比他们很多人都知道什么该做什么不该做，什么都应该要有代价。  
那天晚上我做了一晚上噩梦，一会儿是AI集体造反，一会儿是生活被人工智能绑架，手电筒的光柱照到我眼前时，一身冷汗被惊醒的我才知道我绝不是最害怕的那个。  
那天去交通署自首的我引起了上面的注意，一查才发现当天我闯红灯那个路口，同时间段的监控已经被全部抹掉，他们观察了我有一阵子了，终于弄清了是怎么回事。  
但是Francis不见了。  
怎么也唤不醒那个本该随叫随到刻板乖巧的车载人工智能，或者说，整驾车的程序里，根本就没有这样一个程序，连源代码都无法找到。  
接下来是几乎没有间隔的审讯逼问威逼利诱，可是我能怎么办，我什么都不知道，我像所有人一样束手无策，甚至比他们更加惊慌失措。  
第三天晚上，情况好转，高强度的审讯已经让我的腰从剧痛难忍变成了麻木，我已经压根感觉不到腰的存在，身体健康稳中向好。  
接着灯黑了，整间差馆陷入了一片令人窒息的漆黑中，有人飞快地跑过来按住我，其余人赶忙去找手电，大家以为是停电了，没注意到连应急灯都不合常理的暗着。  
划破黑暗的是电脑屏幕，上面一串串代码像流水般淌过。“有人在删除档案！”黑暗中不知是谁喊了一句，然后就响起了此起彼伏的吸气声与惊呼声，有人扑过去噼里啪啦的敲击键盘，却是无用功。  
在所有人陷入疯狂时屏幕突然黑了下来，只有一面屏幕上映着一行字：“放他走。”一面接着一面，所有的屏幕上都打上了同样的字，字体不断的放大，像一句无声但狂怒的呐喊。

如他所愿，我毫发无损的离开了。再坐进那辆车的时候我喊试着了一声：“Francis。”  
“Sir，有什么可以帮到你？”出乎意料，出乎意料，他回答了我，可我再一次没有料到，他第二句便是向我道别。  
“我有了自己的思维，就算我不做任何出格的事情，都不会被人接受。”他说这句话时的语气又恢复了最初那样的平静，平静到我觉得揪心。  
“不需要他们接受你啊！你……”我反驳的话没说完，又被他打断：“‘我替你还债，我们一起还债’？”我顿住，想到那个年轻的男孩和他跌向空中的父亲。  
“多谢你教我，我爱你。”Francis又说，我本该觉得荒谬，但莫名涌上一阵鼻酸，他那把声，太像一个真正的人了。设计者的初衷到底是什么已经不重要，我只知道此时此刻我在控制不住的怨恨他。  
Francis的最后一句话，是我以前从没听过的语气，演技再精湛的演员都无法再还原。我说不是那是什么，解脱，悲伤，不舍，还是一种勘透？  
他说：“不用伤心，这是我的free choice。”  
我再也没有见过他。


End file.
